epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
Mr. T
) Chicago, Illinois |hair = Black |eyes = Brown |image2 = |ERBnumber = Mr. T vs Mr. Rogers |vs = Mister Rogers |releasedate = September 14, 2011 |votecount = 10% (Old poll from ERB Website) |location = An urban brick wall The Land of Make Believe A cemetery A sports ring A cereal box}} Mr. T battled Mister Rogers in Mr. T vs Mr. Rogers. He was portrayed by DeStorm Power. Information on the rapper Laurence Tureaud, or better known as Mr. T, was born on May 21st, 1952, in Chicago, Illinois. He is an actor known for his roles as B. A. Baracus in the 1980s television series The A-Team, as boxer Clubber Lang in the 1982 film Rocky III, and for his appearances as a professional wrestler. Mr. T is most notable for his trademark African Mandinka warrior hairstyle, his gold jewelry, his tough-guy image, and his catchphrase, "I pity the fool." In 2014, he was inducted into the WWE Hall of Fame by Gene Okerlund. ERBoH Bio Yo! I pity the fool who don't know who I am! I'm Mr. T, sucka! I got this kick-ass mohawk that I got after looking at a National Geographic and I wear these sweet gold chains worth like $300,000! That's right, I'm rich! My real name's Laurence Tureaud, but I got the nickname Mr. T while I was bodyguardin' everybody from Diana Ross to Michael Jackson. Then I got into wrestlin' where I was Hulk Hogan's partner in the WWF! I also played B. A. Baracus on The A-Team and the boxer, Clubber Lang, in Rocky III. If that ain't enough, I had my own cartoon, my own breakfast cereal and made a record called Mr. T's Commandments where I screamed at kids to stay in school, drink their milk and stay off drugs! I pitied a lotta children on that record. Nowadays, I wear a lot less gold and I'm a born again Christian who shows up on TV, just to pity fools like you! Lyrics 'Verse 1:' I pity the fool who tries to step to Clubber Lang! Call me B. A. Biceps 'cause I'll crush your whole gang! Bring Tuesday, Friday, and little Trolly the Train, And watch me dip their ass in gold and wear 'em like my neck chain! Sucka! I'll choke you with your own sweater sleeves! You couldn't even beat me in the Land of Make Believe! Punk! I will Mr. T bag you in the closest cemetery! Nobody's gonna miss you 'cause all your friends imaginary! 'Verse 2:' Who you calling dumb, fool? Mr. T only needs one letter! Hello? It's for you: Bill Cosby wants his sweater! You're a 40-year-old virgin in a dumpy-ass house! I'll get Hannibal, Murdock, and Face to stomp you out! The only pussy cat you ever seen is on Henrietta, sucka! And your Mr. McFeely delivers a lot more than letters! So before you come to battle with your PBS crap, How 'bout I call up CPS about them kids on your lap, fool! Trivia *Mr. T has the third-lowest vote count on the Epic Rap Battles of History Website, after Justin Bieber and Miley Cyrus. *In the green screen cut video for his battle, Mister Rogers originally called him "Terrance" instead of Lawrence. **There is also a version of Mr. T with dreadlocks that was eventually scrapped.http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=D85qBI4eqzQ *An editing error causes his socks to appear transparent at times. *He is the third wrestler to rap, after Hulk Hogan and Macho Man Randy Savage. *His location is the first static location not to spin, but to move horizontally. Gallery Mr. T On A Cereal Box.png|Mr. T on a box of "Face Cereal", with Templeton "Face" Peck in the corner Mr. T With Dreadlocks.png|Mr. T with his scrapped dreadlocks References Category:Character main pages Category:Epic Rap Battles of History Participant Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Characters Category:Mr. T vs Mr. Rogers Category:DeStorm Power